Ханна Тел
Ханна Ребекка Тел (Hannah Rebecca Telle) – певица и актриса, подарившая голос Макс Колфилд и Кортни Вагнер в Life is Strange. Она также известна своими ролями в 'Over & Out'' (2011) и The Day Abby Went Into David's Backyard (2010).'' Ранние годы Ханна родилась в городе Клируотер Бич, штат Флорида, выросла в Шелби, штат Северная Каролина. На сегодняшний момент она живёт в Лос Анджелесе. Она закончила художественную школу Северной Каролины в Уинстон-Сейлеме в направлении актёрского мастерства и позже поступила в университет Южной Калифорнии, специализируясь на изучении искусства кино, театра и фотографии. Карьера Ханна активно играет с 2008 года и до сей поры. Её первые роли были в одной из сцен фильма Секс и США (2008), Big Fat Important Movie (2008), АйКарли и Дни нашей жизни. В 2014 Ханна получила свою первую роль в игре как актриса движения и актриса озвучания для Айрис и Роуз Кэмпбелл в игре Убитый: Душа Подозреваемого (Murdered Soul Suspect). Помимо участия в проекте игры Life is Strange Ханна занята также в Gautreaux (2014), Childhood Mammeries (2015), I Live For You (2016) and Flesh and Blood (2016). Свой первый альбом Ханна выпустила в марте 2016. Первая песня "Hollow Glow" была опубликована вместе с клипом (смотрите ниже в разделе Видео) Life is Strange Озвучание Макс в игре для Ханны было очень сложной задачей, потому что это был её первый опыт чистого озвучания. В то время, когда она пробовалась на роль, Ханна знала только что её персонаж застенчивый, обладает мягким голосом и ему 18 лет. Больше ничего ей не было известно. Она должна была проиграть небольшую сцену между Макс и Уорреном, и ещё одну с Хлоей. После прослушивания она была уверена, что провалила его и была очень расстроена. " Обычно я работаю в комедийном жанре, и может быть чуть-чуть в драматическом. Но в своей жизни, я сталкивалась с тревогой и депрессией с момента взросления. Так что я всегда была очень чувствительным и ранимым человеком, но если смотреть на мой карьерный путь, то здесь всё наоборот. Так что мне было действительно трудно передать все эмоции только через свой голос." Личная жизнь Ханна заявила, что во многом она похожа на своего персонажа - Макс. '' "Её основная борьба на протяжении всей игры приходит к соглашению с тем, что она интроверт, или она должна научится говорить за себя, или иметь дело с обстоятельствами ещё большего усилия. ... Я чувствую себя так похожей на Макс, с точки зрения личности и наша борьба не была проблемой. Это была первая роль, которую я играла, и чувствовала себя невероятно естественно на супер-естественном уровне. ''" TBA Интересные факты *Рост Ханны 1.63 м. *Её знак зодиака - дева (как и у Макс) *Они играет на гитаре, флейте и арфе. В свободное время, Ханна любит петь и писать песни. * Ханне действительно нравится саундтрек Life is Strange, потому что эту музыку она знала раньше и восхищалась ею. Контакты и социальные сети Её официальный сайт www.hannahtelle.com. Её профиль на Фейсбуке здесь. Её твиттер @HannahTelle. Её инстаграм @hannahtelle. Интервью * Nerd Appropriate Podcast: Life is Strange с Ханной Тел (11 февраля 2016) * Blackwell Podcast Эпизод 8 - Ханна Тел (4 января 2016) * Hannah Telle ‘100 Percent’ Interested in Reprising Role for Life Is Strange Sequel (4 января 2016) * Interview with Hannah Telle: The emotional task of playing Life is Strange's Max Caulfield (13 сентября 2015) * Hannah Telle: Involvement in Life Is Strange is the ‘Greatest Honor’ (12 сентября 2015) * Interview - Ms. Hannah Telle talks about her experience and struggles voicing Max in Life is Strange (8 сентября 2015) Видео Obstacles by Syd Matters Cover "Hollow Glow" by Hannah Telle de:Hannah Telle en:Hannah Telle es:Hannah Telle pt-br:Hannah Telle Категория:Актёры озвучки Категория:Актрисы озвучки Категория:Актёры Категория:Актёры (первый сезон)